The Salvation of the Alterans
by Emrys386
Summary: Sorry to keep you waiting but until further notice this fic is in Stasis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Stargate Universe or anything remotely sounds like the Harry Potter universe, therefore anything that you recognize in this belongs to either J. or MGM. Anything you don't recognize is my own but I'm not particularly possessive over it. Neither do I own anything from Rick Rioridan or the official Greek and Roman mythologies.

Hi my name is Charlemagne Godfrey Maximus Charles Potter-Bones-O'Neill-Dumbledore-Slytherin-Ravenclaw see I was born on July 31, 1943 to Harold James Potter and Amelia Nicolette Bones-Dumbledore. After my birth when it was just my newborn self and Mum in the Hospital room she prayed to the gods to keep me safe due to deep inside her the skirmishes they were having with this new dark wizard group could just very well turn into a war where she might lose me. And then suddenly a bright flash of light came and a man with brown hair( Merlin Ambrosius aka Janus, Scientist of Altera) appeared where the light was and came for me,but then explained that he was sent here by the City of Atlantis to answer her plea because she found out that unless I go to live and grow in the past there may very well be no future due to a galactic crisis.

Mum had had then ask how this was possible and exactly who he was to ask her of this and he replied that he was Merlin and apparently my Ultimate Grandfather, as for the how well apparently I have the potential to pass his magic abilities. She had then ask what she was going to tell her parents about what happened to the Heir of the MOST Ancient and MOST Noble Houses of Bones and Peverell along with Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Dumbledore and Heir of the Most Archaic and Most Royal House of Potter and now I'm apparently the Heir of the Most Archaic and Most Royal House of Ambrosius. He replied that he'd give her Parents, a false set of memories where I was given to her maternal grandparents1 and her Husband a false set of memories where he decided it was safer to put me with her great Grandparents but due to safety had given an Unbreakable Oath to never speak of or tell the names of the grandparents his son was given to, to anyone 2; while he'd shield the true memories in a way that only mum knew about them unless she shared them of her own free will provided she get an unbreakable oath, so finally mum agreed but then asked when in the past was I going to and his reply was the time of the Founders.

And then with another flash of light both Merlin and I were gone. But before he gave me to my Adopted Parents I spent the next 6 year in his castle with him; and as soon as I could read an write at the age of 2, I was studying many different forms of sciences, Maths, Politics, languages, philosophies, and laws. At around 4 years old told me about I came to be with him so he gave me a set of book that were somehow connected to hers and my fathers lives and 1 book covers 10 years of their life and from that point on I got to keep up with their lives and Merlin said the books when not in my hands for 15 minutes would appear in a trunk that was shrunk down to a necklaces and if ever lost would always appear around my neck. As soon as I was done with that he took me to meet the people who would adopt me and introduced me to Salazar Slytherin who stood at 6' 5" and his wife of 10 years Rosalie Slytherin who stood at 6', then that night we went through with the ritual and spent the next 10 days getting to know each other. After that we spent the next 10 years where we traveled around Briton and the rest of the world and within that time I manages to pick up a massive amount of Knowledge on Magic like; potions, transfiguration, charms, battle magic, master my wandless magic, herbology, runes ancient or modern, how to find my animagus forms, craft wands and staffs, enchant items, found out i'm a metamorph, how to imbue spells into the metal as i'm working with it on the anvil, how to make spells, parcel magic as well, and I have become a druid too. And also non magical knowledge like becoming a young master of weapons, swords specifically, and become a blacksmith.

Near the end of our travels we helped fight the Saxons off with King Harold of Briton and gave us a rather large piece of land near a mountain range and the title of a Duke after a few years to get things settled we set off to find out more about our neighbors. And met a man and a woman along with Aunt Rowena to build a school for young wizards and witches but needed one more person to help finance the construction of the Castle that after 8 months of debate I finally had enough and suggested the valley in between our lands would be great for a castle and a town close to it. The man who was almost as big as I was at 16 (6' 7") with long bushy auburn hair and a short full beard, was Godric Gryffindor Lord of the other side of the mountain range in Scotland right next to our land. The Lady was Lady Helga Gryffindor nèe Hufflepuff the wife of Godric she was a pleasant woman that was 5' 10" the had straight golden brown hair and was a bit on the plump side but I would warn most of what some would think of as fat is actually muscle *wince*. Yeah I made a mistake once about 5 years in the building of the process, see the mistake consisted of tracking some mud inside the house when I was coming home from a day at the workshop once and evidently Aunt Helga does not like mud tracks in our house because she has no problem taking a switch to her surrogate 22 year old nephew's behind and if your wondering yes I finished growing surprisingly at 7' 2".

Although on the other hand when the others came back from over watching the construction, mother and Aunt Helga told the rest of us they were both pregnant. The guys, myself included congratulated them but it seemed Aunt Row already know because we I turn to look at her all I saw was a small smile. And just as I was about to turn and hug my parents, she noticed me looking and tilted her head up to the library indicating she wanted to talk to me so I went up and saw she was staring out the window at the lake the house is next to. When I made my presence known she asked me to put up a privacy ward and come join her, she said in a soft voice "Charlie I brought you up here to remind you about the books Merlin gave you that you've forgotten about and to tell you that I have seen a vision that if the child your mother is carrying is an elf the future as you know it will not come to pass I told your parents they agree and we have come up with a potion that the child will be human". "I see", "we are just telling you so you are not wondering how its possible for a full elf to birth a pure human child". And so 7 month later Salazar Jr. is born and from the books I have found out I now have a 6yr old brother3 from my real father and a 13 yr old Uncle4 on my real mothers side.

The construction of the castle was finally finished after another 5 years, and so my Father and uncle Godric traveled across the isles spreading word through the magical communities and stuff that a school has been started and well I think you can put together the rest. It's been 23 years (circa. 1034 A.D.); since then and I was getting ready to travel back to my real time period I have my basilisk inside my personal vault protecting what I have in it and I gave my young blacksmith apprentice my smithy who's name is ironically Percival Dumbledore Heir to the house of Dumbledore. And my ferret familiar melded into my skin as a tattoo I double check to make sure I got everything and then I give a mental okay to copy the memories of my clone and download them into my head and and send the clone here to compensate my going to my original time period, and I then disappear with a flash and now stand in front of Bones Manor.

A/N:

Charlemagne was switched with a perfect clone, live his early years with his grandparent he was never told who his parent were

it is because Harold Potter due to being the head Auror, the head of a very prominent Wizarding family, and a friend of Albus Dumbledore he is near the top of Grindelwald's hit list

James Charlus Potter- father to one Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived

Edgar Amos Bones- father to one Susan Bones


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Summary: What if instead of the Chosen One being Harry it was Charlemagne? Voldemort marked him as his equal when Charlemagne dueled him into a stand still( though Charlemagne managed to get Voldemort fighting with everything he had, Charlemagne was fighting with only a quarter of his power and skill) because when Voldemort offered to rule the world with him he magically marked him as his equal.

~:foreign Languages:~

;-mind speaking-;

"Normal Speaking"

[Familiars]

Amelia's POV1

I was sitting in my manor relaxing on my day off when suddenly I hear the wards alert me that my real son was home not the Clone that has been living his life so after opening the door I stood surprised . Because I see him everyday at the Ministry but seeing him looking like a 7 foot 2 warrior Mage, someone you would call a bear of a man with long unruly pitch black hair in a ponytail with a mustache and a goatee with both the hair and facial hair are natural pepper in places with steel gray. Hungarian Horntail hide tunic and trousers with Acromantula silk inside lining, black and green with silver lining floor length Acromantula silk robes and black dragon hide boots. With two 5 foot long broadswords in dragon hide sheaths on each hip attached to the waist belt and a 7 and half foot 2 handed Sword strapped to his back and with a 7ft staff in his hand made from a rare white Elder tree. Snapping out of my daze I wrap him up in a hug and then show him inside and offer him a seat in the Library.

Normal POV

And I then disappear with a flash and now stand in front of Bones Manor, I head up the drive and i'm about knock when the door opens and i'm face to face with my real Mother, who's face turns from surprise to amusement, relief, and joy rolled up in one and a big hug. And so I head to the guest bedroom to put my stuff after that I ask what today's date which is June 19, 1995. For the next 3 days she ask me to tell her what happen too me after Merlin took me and after 2 days I got to the part where Grandpa Albus kept me current with the politics(laws and stuff), spells, and things that happen to my clone for the past 51 years. And for the next two day before the third task was discuss the history of what has been going for the past 961 years. The next day we went to the Third and Final Task of the Triwizards Tournament because it was required of the Ministry Department Head's (Me being the DOM3 Head and mother being the MLE Head) to come to the Last task, and everything was going fine until at the end where Harry and Cedric disappeared.

I stood up and ran to where the cup had been as soon as Albus2 vanished the hedges with him and ran every single revealing and diagnostic spell I knew and came up empty for almost 40 minutes straight and then finally I had enough an asked Albus if he had any luck he said. "No I'm afraid all we can do is wait" and as soon as he said that we heard a portkey coming in and Harry yelling that Voldemort was back and Voldemort killed Cedric. I immediately went to give comfort to my apparent Godson4 and apparently Harry was taken inside because 45 minutes later I got a patronus message saying the Moody who was teaching was really Barty Crouch Jr. and then when the Minister came to see Dumbledore the dementor he brought with him kissed crouch immediately after entering the room and I was needed in my official capacity and with a sick feeling in my stomach I decide to send a PM5 to my mother who when back to organize a team of Auror's to come help with the crowd control, because I had a feeling she would be needed and with that I set a fast pace stride to the Hospital wing.

By the time I got there I could see Albus having a go at the minister with Minevra, Harry, Madam Pomfrey, Severus, and strangely enough a large Black dog on or beside Harry's bed were moving their heads like watching a tennis match. I watched for a bit in an alternate metamorph form that looked like Godric but instead of a bulky body it was lean with wiry muscles and decided to start talking in a dangerously quiet voice that cut like butter in the yelling and said while getting progressively louder " what Fudge possessed you in that pea sized brain of yours to bring a bloody dementor into the actual school nOT TO MENTION YOU HAD BLOOD HELL LET THE THINK WITH A FREAKING SUSPECT THAT IS BOUND TO KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH MR POTTER, so I ask you again ARE YOU A BLEEDING INCOMPETANT IDIOT!?". By the time I finished my yelling just about everyone had wide eyed expressions on their faces although Albus and Severus looked amused and approving with what I said and Fudge well he was angry and told me " AND WHO are you to be yelling at me the Minister of Magic like that? I will have you thrown in Azkaban for life for that.".

I chuckled and said while slowing shifting to my base form " Me? I am Lord Charles Charlemagne Godfrey Maximus Charles Potter-Bones-O'Neill-Dumbledore-Slytherin-Ravenclaw; Lord of the MOST Ancient and MOST Noble House of Bones, Lord of the MOST Ancient and MOST Noble House of Peverell, Lord of the Archaic and Royal House of O'Neill, Lord of the MOST Ancient and MOST Noble House of Ravenclaw, Lord of the MOST Ancient and MOST Noble House of Slytherin, Lord of the Most Archaic and Most Royal House of Potter, the Heir Apparent of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Dumbledore, and the Heir Apparent of the Most Archaic and Most Royal House of Ambrosius. And I swear upon my life and magic that everything I just said was true, so mote it be". An aura of pure white appear around my body and to show nothing changed with a wave of my hand I conjured a dozen white roses for Minevra and Madam Pomfrey.

Finally I took a look around me, now everyones jaws dropped; I then sighed just as Mother and a team6 of Aurors appeared in the door way I turn to mum and asked politely "Madam Bones would you please escort Minister Fudge to the headmasters office. (turning to 2 of the Aurors) please go with them (turning to the rest of the aurors) would go collect the dementor that the minister brought and take it to the Department of Mysteries tell Croaker I said to put it in That room he'll know what to do, oh and inform the Ministry that as of now I am the interim Minister on the grounds of the charter that was made when the Ministry was formed as is my right as Head of the Department of Mysteries, until we elect one at the next Wizengamot Session, thank you." As the people I ordered left , I turn to Harry and asked him to give me a summary of what happened after he grabbed the cup but when he got to the Ritual I asked him to tell me it word for word "_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son_! _Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - you will - revive - your master. Blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will… resurrect your foe._"

I breathed out a Ancient Greek curse "_**Erre es korakas!**__**7**_**"** And turned quickly to Minevra, Severus, and Albus and asked " Grandfather do you know where the study Rowena had built for me is? (he nodded) Good take these two up there with you I will be up there as soon as I get done talking to Mr. Potter and his dog(with a pointed look to Pomfrey and she went back to her office and Albus taking the other 2 with him to my study and then I use a AA Rank Privacy ward to make sure no one but Albus could get through) Now Harry what are your questions... and Sirius human form Please." The Expression on both of their faces was priceless that I had to chuckle then Sirius changed form in one fluid motion and ask " how?" still chuckling I said " how do you think you got the book on Animagus transformations? Because I know for a fact those books are not kept in even the restricted section only the reference books are, Grandfather or for that matter Minevra are not dumb enough to keep those book in the open no that on came from Albus's book collection. Now the one thing I think you might like is that I got you on on the Animagus Registry with a notice-me-not runic Ward array due to the war that disappears in the event the war is over or you get arrested and your proven Guilty under dose of truth serum or in your Case the Ward stayed because you were illegally imprisoned making your form have a change at keeping you sane and for freedom. And im sure you are wondering why I never took you in Harry? One reason is that no one ever knew we were related, second reason is more often then not I sleep in the apartment next to my office in the DOM and really but all things considered right now theres no choice here is a special portkey to that apartment by the time you arrive both of your belongings will be there waiting and knowing him croaker will be there if you need anything and don't worry Harry I will have the headmaster explain why your gone." With that I stand and leave the room after hearing the tell-tale noise of the Portkey activating and prepare to Explain what I found out to the Professors.

AND CLIFFY!

A/N:

That will be the only time it is not Charlemagne's Point of view

To keep People from know the were related Charlemagne Called him Albus in public

When the Ministry of Magic was formed in the Charter Agreement made by the crown and the Council of Mages in circa 1026 A.D., the Minister and the DOM Head (the first head of the department was ironically me as well) had the same rank due to the stuff going on in it and to keep a Minister from trying to make the Ministry a Dictatorship. Though in Later years the DOM Head only used it when things got rather Bad.

For the most part he is still getting used to his new memories

Patronus Message

Teams in this story will be groups of 5 people

Ancient Greek curse taken from Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief


End file.
